David Roy Turner and Toby Whitewood
|appearance = The Apprenticeship }} David Turner and Toby Whitewood are a man and a teenager who embarked on a series of murders. They appeared in The Apprenticeship. Background See sections on the David Roy Turner and Toby Whitewood pages The Apprenticeship David and Toby decide to evolve from their killings of dogs to attacking prostitutes. Toby takes a bus to the city and asks for the services of a prostitute. While she is counting the money, he blitz attacks and suffocates her, enjoying his first human kill. The next morning, he learns David was watching him when his tutor sends him a video of the act. He watches the video, excited. At his job, Toby sees David at the pet shop and asks to leave early. He meets with David, who criticizes his sloppiness. Toby apologizes, and David reassures him, showing him how to properly kill another prostitute. Later, the two pick up another victim on the road and mutually kill her. Pleased with Toby's progress, David takes him to a hardware store to buy murder supplies, advising him what to buy and what not to use. This causes Toby to be late for his job, and his boss Hollie Riggio fires him. Enraged, Toby abducts her and brings her to David's house, expecting him to be pleased. However, upon finding out, David angrily yells at Toby not only for abducting someone he knew, in his neighborhood, but also transporting her with her own car, and with the FBI in town. David takes Toby and Hollie to the boat dock where he works, intending to dump Hollie in the water and clean up Toby's mess. The two get into an argument about who gets to kill Hollie, and an angered Toby knocks David out with a hammer. Thinking he is dead, Toby tortures and taunts Hollie before being interrupted by David, who strangles him to death with his bare hands in a fit of rage. In shock after murdering his pupil, David rambles to Hollie before moving to kill her with a large tool, but is interrupted by the arrival of the BAU. Not wanting to go back to prison, David charges forward with the tool in hand and is shot and killed by Morgan. Later, in Carbon Copy, someone murders a woman using the duo's M.O. The duo was then mentioned in The Gathering. Profiles Based on victim type and kill-zone dynamics, the unsubs are two white males, one significantly older than the other. The younger unsub is an adolescent who probably lives in the area, so odds are he is a student at a local high school. The older unsub is in his late 30s to early 40s, who is sophisticated, so he probably has a violent criminal experience. He is most likely an ex-con and someone with law enforcement training cannot be ruled out. The older one has access to teenagers, but somehow he did not stick out. He most lives or works in the area where young people hang out, like a school, church, or community center. The unsubs' relationship is a mentor-student type, where the older one is trying to teach the younger one to be a better killer. This dynamic is rare, but the symbiotic nature of their mutual desires actually strengthens their affinity for one another. There is a chance they are related, possibly a father and son, brothers, or possibly uncle and nephew. But even if there is no biological connection, this relationship has all the hallmarks of this kind of bond. The younger unsub might be looking for a father figure, looking to fill some kind of void. Their pace is relentless, and given their combined appetites and this player-coach dynamic, these two are exceptionally dangerous. Mutual Victims *2012: **November 5: Amanda Lopez **November 6: Vicky Thomas **November 6-7: Shawna Radford **November 7: Hollie Riggio Appearances *Season Eight **"The Apprenticeship" **"Carbon Copy" **"The Gathering" Category:Thrill Killers Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Killing Teams Category:Season Eight Criminals